


Horsie

by Kacchi



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pornz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacchi/pseuds/Kacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friend wrote this lovely fic about a friend and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsie

**Author's Note:**

> ohbby

Oliver had been anxious all morning, the closer the time would come, the harder a time he would have sitting still in class.  
When the bell finally rung out after the final lesson, Oliver paced out the room in such a haste, people would be giving him long stares all the way down the hallway.  
He flew down the stairs that lead down into the courtyard, where his bike was parked. One of his friends trying to shout something after him, but Oliver didn’t care. He only had one thing on his mind.  
Brutally ripping his bike out from the rack, before jumping on it. - Turning his head back at the friend that had yelled after him, almost screaming back at him; “I’M OUT BITCHES. WHEN YOU SEE ME AGAIN, I’LL BE A CHANGED MAN!” And then he continued to storm off.

Reaching his home, he threw his bike on the front lawn, bashing through the door. No one was home. Just as he’d hoped. Finally reaching the entrance to his room, he stopped for a short second.  
Exhaling deeply before reaching for the handle, slowly pushing down on it till a soft click was heard. The sight that met him, left him breathless  
A wide smile pulling in the corners of his lips, he’d wetted shortly before entering. On his bed, Nicklas was laying, spread out across the voluminous frame of the inviting sheets.  
Only dressed in nothing more than a pair of latex, tight fitted, shorts. His already erect size, poking out to greet Oliver. Oliver expression nothing more than a loud groan, before he ripped off the shirt of his own.  
Not caring if he stretched out the thin fabric or not, he pulled it over his head in an intense motion. To thereafter, leaping from the spot where he stood, landing on the corner of the bed, not far from the almost naked, Nick.  
Nick let one of his fingers trail a small way from Oliver’s arm, closer to his own chest. As if he was inviting Oliver to move even closer. Nick didn’t have to throw suggestions for long, before Oliver got the point.  
He, as he had before entering the room, stopped for a second, sucking in a deep breath. Silence. The soft rhythm of his pulse, sounding in the back of his head. And then he went for it  
Nicklas not getting any chances of escape, Oliver crashed his face against the other male’s. Their lips joining in a passionate meeting. Not even wanting to drag it out, Oliver spread Nick’s lips with his wet tongue. Tongues going at it, in a playful game of catch  
Nick let out a wanting moan. He wanted Oliver all over him. Pressed against every part of his form. The ravenous kissing, only making the hunger intensify. Oliver sensed what Nick was thinking. He wanted this just as much.  
Oliver broke the kiss, to reach under his bed. Struggling for a moment to get out the box of goods he had have hidden under there. All of the things, buying purchased of off Ebay of course. Oliver liked to save where he could. Nick letting out an excited yelp, when his eyes fell on what the box contained.  
A full set of MLP horseplay equipment. Butt plug tails. Fabulous pink pony hair clips. And of course; a big, sparkly whip. 

To this day, the neighbours still won’t believe, that Oliver didn’t have a horse in his room, that night.

The end


End file.
